


[猪尔]超级英雄没有X生活

by matcha726



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matcha726/pseuds/matcha726
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	[猪尔]超级英雄没有X生活

\--

“上周，全球超英办发布的《超级英雄职业分析报告》中指出，截至2016年12月底，人类中超级英雄的比例相较去年再次呈现超过200%以上的涨幅。超级英雄并非是一门新兴职业，但近年来，随着部分英雄在大众视野中的频繁出现，这份职业得以逐渐揭开神秘面纱，更加透明化、公开化的现状促使更多人群选择成为超级英雄。若分析此职业的从业者结构，其中全职型超级英雄所占比例约为28%，剩下72%则为兼职型超级英雄，在超英总人数中占据主导地位。为何绝大部分的超级英雄选择同时身兼数职，超英办发言人在采访中对本社记者表示——”

杂志被突然抽走了。王嘉尔抬起头，看见桌对面的朴珍荣一手端着咖啡——翘起的小指头绷得直直的，另一只手里抓着的正是这本无辜的期刊。印在《超英周末》封面上的是个表情冷酷的大胸帅哥，蓝眼睛透过金色面罩注视前方， D&G的花哨披风裹着他赤裸的上半身。 

“别看了，”朴珍荣说，“好好吃早餐。”

“关心时事不行吗，这里的内容全都和我息息相关。”王嘉尔眯起散光的眼睛去看帅哥下巴旁边印的标题，“你看，《天赋者与非天赋者差别化生存实录——超级英雄行业中的就业歧视观察报告》——”

朴珍荣将杂志拍到桌上，封面帅哥的脸朝下。

“吃饭。”他说。

“…哦。”王嘉尔拿起勺子，默默的说：“我只是觉得他身材很好。”

\--

王嘉尔是个超级英雄。准确来说，他是个代号为Jackson，从出生起就自带一点飞行技能，白天在橡胶产品公司上班，到了晚上便无声的潜入黑夜，打击罪恶匡扶正义的超级英雄。

“我生来就是为了帮助他人，”他从小开始就这么说：“我会成为一位英雄。我会戴着黑色的面罩，穿着黑色的盔甲，披着黑色的披风——”

“那是蝙蝠侠。”高中学弟Bambam曾经这样打断过他。

但这并未阻挡王嘉尔立志成为一名超级英雄的决心。事实是，最后他确实做到了，即使做超级英雄并非一件易事。

每座城市都有罪恶存在，王嘉尔所在的地方虽然不如韦恩的哥谭般险恶，但总归是有不义之事发生。他曾经在歹徒手里救下无辜的小男孩，在暗巷中逼退过几个劫匪，也有啰啰嗦嗦劝回轻生者的经历，虽然最后对方表示是因为觉得他很吵，而忍不住从天台跑下来想打他一拳。这些小小的成就让他觉得满足，仿佛是胸口日益聚积起一团温暖的小火球，也像胃中饱餐一顿后的鼓胀与愉悦。

但朴珍荣对此持保留意见。

他在认识王嘉尔的时候就知道对方有夜间出行拯救世界的爱好了。“让他去吧。”是朴珍荣一开始的态度，倒不是说他反对或是瞧不起这份兼职，他只是不怎么在意。乐于助人和见义勇为是十分善良又珍贵的品质，对于维护社会秩序的稳定具有一定的作用，他非常欣赏自己的男朋友有如此之高的道德觉悟，正如他欣赏男朋友手臂上漂亮的肌肉一样，而这份职业带来的小麻烦也尚且在他的忍受范围之内。但随着在一起的时间越来越长，以及王嘉尔夜行侠的行为有变本加厉的趋势，朴珍荣开始觉得不乐意了。

谁愿意看着自己男朋友逞强跑去无法驾驭的场所？他还记得那次灾难性事故：某间辣椒工厂失火了，王嘉尔莽撞的冲进火场，成吨的小红椒原料在高热中剧烈的焚烧，一堆堆焦黑的辣椒尸体狰狞的滚落到地面上，辣椒粉顺着烈焰，驾着火辣辣的风布满整间工厂，王嘉尔仿佛置身埋藏在心里最深处的童年梦魇之中，他试着吸一口气，滚烫的热气灼烧过嗓子，让他几乎意识昏迷。在浪费更多的警力和医护人员前来营救之前，是朴珍荣先把人带了回去。要知道，他是从来不掺和这些事情的，这已经违背了他的行事原则。

除开某些意外，他们所在的城市整体来说治安不错，恶性事件并没有人们想象中那么多。事实上，王嘉尔大部分的英雄生涯都奉献给了摔倒的小孩，冬夜里垃圾桶边瑟瑟发抖的猫狗，和耳聋眼花找不到回家的路的老年痴呆症患者。“普通人也会去帮助他们。”朴珍荣曾经这样说，但王嘉尔仍然执意从温暖的被子中钻出去，换上那套挺好看但并不保暖的紧身制服，打开窗户，一边戴面罩一边喊着：“珍荣啊，我走了。”嗖的飞出窗外。等到他再回来时，天已经快亮了。

然而这些都不是最紧要的，这其中最最困扰朴珍荣的问题是：他失去了性生活。在王嘉尔去拯救世界的每一个夜晚他都需要思考一遍，超级英雄需要性生活吗？他曾经非常认真地分析过这个问题，然后暗地里给《超英周末》的“英雄之声”版块写过信。

“建议你们更多关注超级英雄伴侣们的合法权益，”他拿笔沾了沾墨水，写道：“大部分英雄选择在深夜拯救城市，所以一旦遇上紧急事件，他们只能在夜里匆忙离开，而这对他们的伴侣来说十分不公平。人们总是将目光放在英雄的身上，但极少有人意识到，伴侣与待拯救者是平等的，在普通人需要超级英雄的同时，他们的爱人同样也需要超级英雄，尤其是在夜里，他们从来不是任何人的附庸，因为每位成年人都有获得性生活的基本权利。”

后来他收到过回信。不同于郑重寄出的羊皮纸，对方送来一张对半折起的薄薄的卡片，上面写着一句话：“那就去找个普通人。”

朴珍荣扔掉了卡片。

这简直荒唐。他不相信竟然从来没有人重视过超级英雄伴侣们的生活状况，反而如此粗鲁的对待在这方面真心提出建议的人。他知道有人会说“为了更伟大的利益”的那一套，但朴珍荣也从未要求过让英雄们集体不再上夜班啊。明明有很多解决办法，比如排班轮岗，夜假调休，业务外包， 寻找外协——反正这世界上又不是只有超级英雄在维护正义！上一秒你的手还在男朋友的裤子里，下一秒他就接到警报砸碎窗户冲了出去，而朴珍荣直到补好窗户，他的小兄弟都还没有安分下来，这滋味并不好受。

“你们公司替杜蕾斯贴牌生产了那么多安全套，而我一个月甚至都没有机会用上几个。”朴珍荣激动的挥舞着手里那盒过期的套子，“还有，如果做到一半突然遇上紧急事件的状况再多发生几次，迟早有一天我要患上ED。”

王嘉尔不是不知道男朋友对自己昼出夜出的作息感到苦恼，但他又有什么办法呢。

“可是这个城市需要我！”

“相信我吧，”朴珍荣说，“一晚的缺席并不会让这个城市毁灭。”

“你是怎么知道的？”王嘉尔抓过茶几上空掉的马克杯，朝里面看了一眼，“别说又是茶叶渣，你看这三片叠在一起的叶子不是什么不祥之兆吗？”

“无可救药的科学麻瓜们。”朴珍荣哼了一声，挥挥魔杖把对方手里的茶杯送进洗碗槽，“当年我在占卜课上拿的可是O，O for Outstanding。” 

“O for Olds，你们这些活在上个世纪的疯狂巫师。”他倾身亲吻朴珍荣的嘴角。

两人纠缠了一会，还是朴珍荣先把对方推开了。

他手指扒拉着挡在王嘉尔眼睛前的刘海：“我还是不想看到你有危险。”

“没事的，不是还有你吗。”他说。

朴珍荣翻了个白眼：“我是真的再也不想半夜骑着飞天扫帚挥着魔杖去救你了，总有一天魔法部会把我抓进阿兹卡班，然后我的下半生都会在饥饿、孤独和绝望中度过。如果有机会来探监，记得给我带上两条羊毛毯。”

“才不会，”王嘉尔撅起嘴，“如果救的是麻瓜的话，他们会给你和平勋章的。”

“你怎么知道？”朴珍荣问。

“你的麻瓜朋友告诉我的，他说你曾经救过他。”

“林在范？”

朴珍荣突然想到一个主意。

\--

“希望今夜你能守护我们共同生存的家园。”他说。

“搞什么？”林在范在电话那头喊起来：“我是个特工杀手，那种穿黑色紧身皮衣的，用麻醉针、刀片和枪的杀手，我和你们不是一个体系的！”

“我一直不太懂你和Jackson有什么分别，你们麻瓜的职业划分太奇怪了，本质上不都是半夜偷偷摸摸出门办事的吗？”

“话是这么说，可问题是我不是什么正义使者，杀手的原则就是拿钱办事——”

“——如果你帮我，”朴珍荣打断他，“我会送你一个神奇烤箱，里面永远装满了表皮烤得焦焦脆脆的，热乎乎香喷喷的小香肠。”

林在范沉默了。

“很好。谢谢你，在范哥。你是一位善良的麻瓜，与你通话非常愉快。”

这位热衷于穿条纹斗篷的，可恶的，狡猾的巫师，要不是害怕他的邪恶魔法，林在范是绝不会屈服的。他愤愤的挂掉电话。

\--

他们一路拉拉扯扯来到卧室，朴珍荣把手探进去，握住对方。

王嘉尔的手突然压住他的手腕，迫使他停下来。

“确定没问题吗？”他问。

朴珍荣说：“我保证。我可是花了大价钱找的可靠人选。”

在轻柔的呻吟中，他笑着吻上对方的嘴唇。

-FIN-

林在范帮老奶奶抓了一晚上的猫。第二天，他的手背上全是猫爪的抓痕。

BONUS

捉回跑掉的猫咪这种事在王嘉尔的职业生涯里真的非常普遍，而朴珍荣知道更好的捉猫方法：问清猫的名字和外貌，如果有照片更好，心中想着那只猫，然后举起魔杖念一句“猫猫飞来！”——可惜他男朋友用不上。


End file.
